Cancers of the oral cavity and pharynx are among the most serious cancers, with approximately 400,000 incidents globally. In the US, the 5-year survival rate is approximately 64% among the lowest for all forms of cancer. Yet when diagnosed in the early stages with confinement to the primary site, the rate increases dramatically to about 83%. Further, cancers of the oral cavity are among the most expensive to treat due to the fact that approximately two-thirds of oral and pharyngeal cancers are advanced at the time of diagnosis. Until now, scalpel biopsy has been the only reliable means of accurately assessing suspicious oral lesions. To address these significant clinical gaps, SensoDx will target the development and commercialization of the OraTechTM technology for use as adjunctive diagnostic aids for the diagnosis of potentially malignant oral lesions. This new approach will combine a noninvasive oral brush sampling methodology, a microfluidic cell capture cartridge, an assay platform and an analyzer system. This state-of-the-art automated miniaturized cytology system will be used to reveal cell morphometrics and protein expression values (cell surface markers and intracellular markers) to identify the patients with a subset of potentially malignant oral lesions that require follow up scalpel biopsy. Diagnostic models based on biomarker data derived from these powerful chip-based tools, alongside lesion characteristics obtained from a customized mHealth App will allow for an elegant data fusion process to occur whereby lesion characteristics, risk factors and the numerous cytology factors yield the desperately needed clinical insights for patients suffering from oral cancer. This Fast Track SBIR submission will include two major segments. In the first phase, the specifications for the scalable cartridges will be defined and protocols established for high reproducibility single cell measurements. Commercial imaging instrumentation and software will also be developed during this time period. In the second major phase, the consumables will be scaled, manufacturing processes will be developed and the instrumentation and cartridges will be validated using banked specimens. The key technical objectives for the effort are as follows: 1. To design and develop unique microfluidics-based cartridges that are suitable for capture and completion of single-cell assays as promoted by a minimally-invasive brush sampling device. 2. To define optimal sample collection and shipping protocols suitable for high quality single cell assays. 3. To establish specifications for the cartridge and to define manufacturing methods that enable volume production of cartridges, analyzer instrumentation, and control-analysis software. 4. To develop a mHealth tool that allows for the seamless pairing of brush biopsy specimens with lesion photos thereby fostering a data fusion that enhances the performance of this noninvasive test modality.